nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter Adams
Jupiter Addams is a character role-played by kennasofly. Description Jupiter Addams is the youngest sister of [[Carmella Corset|'Carmella Corset']], and [[Hannah HotPocket|'Hannah HotPocket']].' She is the adopted daughter of [[Nancy Landgraab|'Nancy Landgraab]].' Personality Jupiter has a calm, flirty, and sensual personality, but underneath it all is a volcano that will set off if you cross her. She is good at acting and uses this to her advantage to gain sympathy. She loves to make sexual innuendos. Like her mother and sisters, she very money oriented also loves men (''but more so their pockets). Jupiter is extremely loyal to her mom and her sisters, even forgiving '''Carmella Corset for attempting to murder her. She goes after anyone who disrespects them in front of her. When she is feeling a bit stressed, she takes weed to help calm her down. Background Information Jupiter is the youngest of all three sisters and had used to live in Los Santos at a time but end up leaving. She soon return to the city to reunite with her older sisters and her mother. She was adopted as a baby, and doesn't remember who her biological parents were, however, it is unknown on how [[Nancy Landgraab|'Nancy Landgraab']] came to find her. She recently became a stripper at Vanilla Unicorn and works there under her stripper name as: Snow Candy. Relationships Carmella Corset Carmella is Jupiter's second older sister Jupiter and her are friends and look out for each other. She didn't, however, expect that Carmella would attempt to kill her for Life insurance. Despite being angry at her betrayal, she quickly forgave her sister after the mysterious 'Yo' man, who led Carmella to this, had talked against her. She attempted to beat him up with her sister, which led to her older sister getting shot by him and Jupiter had to run to get the police and medics to treat her wounds at the hospital. Despite, trying to kill her, Jupiter still loves her sister. Hannah HotPocket Hannah is Jupiter's first older sister, the two of them aren't as close as her and Carmella are. But she still has her sister's back and loves her. She is a little protective and during the time when [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] and [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] were after them, she believed Saab was trying to take advantage of her sister and end up stealing his car; causing a bit of trouble for her sisters. Nancy Landgraab Nancy is Jupiter's adoptive mother, she took Jupiter in as her own and raised her like her sisters on how to be street smart and 'how to ask for loans from men'. She looks up to her as a good mother figure to her and learned everything she knew from her. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] Jupiter is the final sister Bryce has met, he called her, and she went on a date with him on his yacht, and they bonded during a rain storm. Seeing at how rich he was, Jupiter used her skills in acting to gain $2 from him and soon $10. After the storm, they met up back in 'his' car where she attempted to coerce him into giving her more in order to buy herself a car-- which he refused, as he already given her $12. Jupiter was angry about this and broke it off with him. -They met up again after an argument between them on Twatter and since he had wanted his Banquet Of Flowers back from her, she fake wanting to give it back to him, and drove him to a secluded place to kill him for refusing her (He even attempted to propose to her, which she responded with a knife). Bryce manages to get away with a few hits. Their third meeting was when Jupiter stole his car and Twatted to him about taking his most treasured thing. His car. Something Bryce didn't care much for since it wasn't his in the first place; only the flowers. He then informs that she had dropped her ID and when she went to go look for it, she found that he had actually taken it. They meet at the store to trade for her ID with his flowers. Jupiter, after the trade, warn him not to talk to her again as she gets into the car, and he proceeded to jump into it with her. This made her even more mad and made her crash to car to get him out. When he playfully refused, she decided to get out to beat the car while yelling for him to get out-- which he refused again, claiming that she must have strong feelings for him to go off like this; much to Jupiter's disgust. She decided to leave him, with another warning to not call her ever again, and she leaves him behind with the destroyed car. Jupiter's Comfort Bat Jupiter is famous for her bat, her mostly go to weapon for fights aside from her fists or a knife. She uses this to protect herself or to used to beat someone up in a fight; she calls it her Comfort Bat. The Stolen Vehicle It began when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of Al Saab, who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car, and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend Nino Chavez to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him-- which Jupiter refused unless he let them perform a... sexual favor and, most importantly, gave them their money. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it and escaping the cops. (''This, however, made the situation ''worse) '' '''Hannah' and Carmella were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, Hannah was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and Nino '''gives their contact number to her, and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter. '''She hasn't made any contact with '''Saab and Nino since then. Category:Female